


Imagination

by PurpleHat



Series: Fantasy & Reality [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Domination, F/F, Masturbation, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHat/pseuds/PurpleHat
Summary: After Regina asserts herself as Madame Mills, we encounter Belle arriving at her house and reliving the days events.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure how to do chapters or sequels or whatever. This is "part 2", "part 1" being Fantasy.

"Fuck”

Belle stood against the door to her house and just stood there, slowly replaying in her head what had just occurred between her and Regina. Her touches, her scent, her presence, it was all so intoxicating and sexy. The more she thought about it the more her body ached to be touched and to be used. She slowly stripped naked on the spot, stepped out of her clothing, put it in the hamper next to the door and walked into her living room and feel down into the comfort of her sofa, her legs spread and her fingers deep into her wet pussy.

Belle lay there with her erect nipples and moaned and moaned as her fingers worked every bit of her pussy, her back arching upward as she increased the intensity of how she fucked herself.

“Madame Mills…please fuck me. Uhhhh please fuck me Madame Mills….”

Belle knew if her Madame was here she’d be expecting Belle to beg for pleasure, to beg for the opportunity to have an orgasm. Even without Regina here Belle knew she had to oblige and beg to an invisible woman to take her and let her feel intense pleasure and bliss.

“Fuck…..please….please fuck me….”

With each beg Belle knew her Madame would increase the intensity of which she teased her submissive, and so Belle’s fingers reacted as such. The brunette knew how to tease herself and when she was close to cumming, so it didn’t take long for her to get to that point.

SMACK!

Belle slapped her wet pussy with her hand and let out a small yelp as the sharp pain brought her out of pleasure as her body reacted to the new sensation.

“No…no yet. She wouldn’t let me yet.”

Belle’s fantasy of Regina and the actual Regina were so similar that even though she didn’t want to, she had to stop pleasing herself. She wouldn’t let her cum yet, and at the rate Belle was going, if she didn’t stop now she would have an explosive orgasm very soon. Instead she lay there relaxing and calming herself down, staring at the ceiling and wondering what Regina had planned for her tomorrow.

After what seemed to be an eternity for Belle, she managed to get up and find her way to her laptop all while resisting the urge to touch herself and please her wet pussy. She turned her laptop on with the intent of doing what did she every night after work: update her submissive blog.

When Belle discovered and accepted her desires and fantasies, she knew she needed an outlet in which to relieve some of the tension in her life. The first few days of her wanting to be Regina’s submissive were extremely unbearable without any kind of release, so Belle turned to her anonymous blog. She’d write about her fantasies of Regina, how she wished to be able to serve and please her Madame. She’d say into the void all the things she wished she had to courage to say to Regina.

“Please fuck me. Bend me over and take me right now.”

“Regina, I love you. You’re so sexy and gorgeous. Please let me be the source of your pleasure.”

“Mayor Mills, I’m your secretary and do as you ask. I’m willing to do anything for you…anything.”

She’d also write about how she imagined Regina being as her Mistress, as well as post nude photos of herself wearing lingerie and/or nothing at all. She’d never show her face and nothing in those pictures would reveal it was Belle. All she wanted to do was express herself as she would with Regina. She wished her boss would find her sexy and cute and ask for those kind of photos. Belle didn’t mind who saw those pictures because in her heart she knew who those pictures were for: Regina.

As she began writing about her day and what Regina and her had done, she knew she couldn’t keep writing and not touch herself. At first it was just the nipples after every sentence, but soon thereafter it became her breasts, then pinching her nipples and cupping her breasts until finally she gave up and grabbed a nearby vibrator and stuffed it into her pussy.

“Fuck!!! OHhhhh fuck….”

The first vibrations were almost too much for her but she willed her very tender wet pussy to not cum just yet. She wanted to enjoy this, she wanted to fuck her in the manner she knew Regina would. Belle slowly pushed the pink vibrator in and out of her pussy, moaning every time it reentered her body. With her free hand she grabbed her breast and began pinching her nipple, rubbing and pinching it as her vibrator went in and out of her pussy.

“Mmmmmm yesss! yes ohh my…..”

Belle teased herself by taking her vibrator out and rubbing it against her nipples before taking the toy in her mouth and moaning as she tasted herself before taking it out and reinserting it into her wetness. Her vibrator glided in and out of her easily as the thoughts of her Madame touching and using her tomorrow filled Belle’s head and drove her insane.

“Oh yes Madame fuck meeeeee. Bend me over and fuck me hard oh God please….”

Belle envisioned herself being bent over by Regina, her Madame lifting Belle’s skirt and seeing no panties and calling her a good girl. 

“Mmmmm”

She imagined being told to strip completely naked and showing Regina her completely naked body as she took off her skirt and top. 

“oh fuck….fuck fuck!”

She knew Regina’s eyes would fill with lust and desire as she looked at the brunette’s body and found a rose tattoo the length of her torso.

“ahhhhhh!! oh god yes please!! please fuck me!” 

And finally she remembered her Madame’s touch, the presence of her fingers inside Belle and the moment Regina tastes her and moans in pleasure.

“FUCK!!!!!! YES YES YES!!! OH GOD!!!!!!”

Belle arches her back and she can’t control her body anymore, it belongs to Regina now and right now her Madame was responsible for a mind blowing orgasm and she didn’t even lay a finger on her submissive. Belle continues to exclaim in pleasure for a few more moments before her body comes back down to her seat, the cum soaked vibrator falling to the ground as Belle lays there, content and happy with her life. She erases what little she was able to write in her new post and instead declares: 

My boss is now my Madame. We work “overtime” tomorrow. Can’t wait! - Belle.


End file.
